Out Of His Element
by unique.normality
Summary: What would happen if... say Tonks needed some certain products and Remus was the one who had to get them? Rated for safety, I guess


((A/N: I had a hard time picking a couple to use for this fic since most of them would have been great to use

((A/N: I had a hard time picking a couple to use for this fic since most of them would have been great to use. I was listening to the radio the other day, and some caller called up saying her and her husband were in a fight because he wouldn't go get her… her "stuff" and I came up with this idea.))

"Remus!"

Remus Lupin heard his wife groan from the bedroom and he hurried in there. He saw her curled up on the bed, her purple head stuffed into a pillow.

"Dora? What's wrong?" Remus asked as he went to her side.

"Erg… cramps," Nymphadora answered, ignoring the faint blush on his face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, love…. Want me to make you some tea," Remus stuttered.

"No… thanks, though. But there is something else I need."

"What is it?" Remus rubbed her back in a comforting way.

With a sigh, Mrs. Lupin said, "Can you go get me some tampons, please?"

You see, Remus was usually a brave man. He fights for what he believes in and would do anything for the people he loves, but this question was the last thing he wanted to hear.

At his frozen and silent state, Tonks looked up and snickered at his red face that reminded her of a Weasley.

"Please," her eyes morphed into big blue ones as she gave him her best puppy-dog look.

Remus sighed in defeat, his head falling onto her shoulder as he nodded.

"Thank you!" Nymphadora said happily as she kissed him soundly before shooing him towards the door.

"You should be glad that I love you," he muttered as he dragged his feet.

"Oh, but I am!" Tonks called after him.

Remus shook his head as he put on his traveling cloak, money and wand in pocket. He went through the wards, Apparating once outside them. He then found himself in an alley beside a Muggle convenience store. With another sigh, he ran his hand through his hair as he turned the corner. Remus got a few stares, but the majority were used to people in odd outfits by now.

The werewolf wandered through the aisles, ducking his head whenever another customer passed him. He looked around the ends of the stands before turning down another passage. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he had never gone to the store for these before. Sure, Remus had a few girlfriends before this (when he was a lot younger) but none had been serious enough for him to have to go through this.

Finally, he found the correct place and quickly walked to the center of the corridor. His brown eyes were wide once more when he got a good look at everything in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that there would be so many "female products" to choose from. Remus stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to do. He had no idea which of the boxes to purchase, he was out of his element in so many ways.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Lupin jumped as a sales clerk asked him a question.

"Yes! Um," Remus stopped and gestured towards the objects before him.

With a kind smile, the brunette asked, "Wife or daughter?"

"It's for my wife," he said, hoping she would not notice the continuous flush on his face.

"Do you remember what she asked for?" The woman asked as she held up two different boxes.

Reading the labels, Remus pointed to the one in her left. She nodded and walked to the counter, ringing it up. He picked out the right amount of money (glad they had a small stash of Muggle money) and paid her. After expressing his gratitude toward her, he walked out with a paper bag in hand.

He Apparated back home and walked inside. For a minute he rested his head on the door, thanking Merlin that the ordeal was over.

"Remus?"

"Yeah, it's me," he walked into the bedroom, where Tonks was walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, love. Oh, thanks," she took the bag from him, "but…it turns out I already had a box under the sink. I forgot to check, sorry."

Remus stood on the middle of the bedroom, dumbfounded. He then let himself fall onto the bed with a groan.


End file.
